I'm the Nerd?
by HoransTitties
Summary: Role-swap. Popular/Cheerio Rachel. Loser/Gleek Puck


**Pairing: Puckleberry**

**Rating: 13+**

**Summary: Role-swap. Popular/Cheerio Rachel. Loser/Gleek Puck**

**Warning: Language**

**A/N: this is my first fan fiction so leave honest reviews, should I continue? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Sadly**.

"Puckerman." Rachel called out, marching towards him with a slushy in her hand.

"P-Please..." He said shyly closing his locker closing his eyes finding out in his past expiriances that it made it hurt less, "I'll do anything for you! I forgot a change of cloths today do please spare me..."

"Sorry Puck, but you know that's not how things work around here. I'm slushy you no matter what, and there's nothing you can do that will stop me." Puck bit his lower lip closing his eyes and before he hand a second to think he grabbed the popular girl by her cheer uniform pulling them closer pushing his lips against hers before pulling back lightly, "S-Sorry..."

She put her hand to her lips and looked up at him with wide eyes. Did she really just enjoy that? "Um, d-don't be sorry. It's okay." She said, nervously.

Puck gulped softly nodding, was that all it really took to not get slushied? "You're blushing..." he said simply tryin to avoid a smile.

"What are you talking about? I'm not blushing." She said, looking down.

"Actually you a- You know what forget about it... I have glee club practice..."

"Fine, here's your slushy." She said, throwing it at him.

Puck thought he had a break for once but no, he moved it from his eyes, he was really getting sick of the brunette, and he began to raise his voice with her, "You have made my life a living hell for over a year. And I'm sick of it, Ya'Hear me? I'm done with you and your snotty rich girl attitude berry!" he suddenly felt in power and he liked it. He liked the feeling of acting like a total dick.

"Listen here Puck, you better watch what you say to me. I control everything in this school, and I can make your life even worse than it is right now. I don't really think you want that, now do you?"

"No, No, No! You listen to me, I don't give a single shit for anything you do because you're a stone cold bitch that needs to get some self respect as stop throwing herself at guys. It's actually sickening how much of a whore you are." he said crossing his arms over his chest licking the dripping slushy off of his face.

She glared at him and slapped him across the face. "You better shut the fuck up, because you don't know shit. I have plenty of self respect and I'm not a whore. That's why I don't throw myself at guys like all the other Cheerio's." Puck tried to catch his breath glaring at the girl, "Really? Yesterday I caught you sloppy kissing wheels." he said simply crossing his arms over his chest, "Im done with you, you little undignifide S.L.U.T." he said with a snicker to himself.

She grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him up against the row of lockers. "You should provably get your facts checked before you decide to say something like that. The person making out with Artie was Melanie. She's another cheerleader with brown hair, but I don't see how you got us mixed up."

"I got you two mixed up because you both perfectly fit the title of slut queen." he said with a satisfied smirk.

"I swear Puck, you better stop calling me a slut if you know what's good for you."

"Oh! I'm so scared because 4'9 angry girl is going to kick my ass."

"Puck, if you continue to insult me, I wont be responsible for my actions."

"Why are you so pissed? Is Quinn not touching you anymore?"

"Quinn has never touched me, and she never will."

"Mhm. Sure." he said laughing, "That's why I catch you two playing Louis and Clark in the bathroom sometimes?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about... You must have me mistaken with someone else again."

"By what I said I mean you two were playing feel eachother up and down. I can easily notice your annoying scream from when I do this." Puck said pulling on the girls ear smirking softly.

"Don't touch me Puck." She growled, moving his hand. "I don't have to deal with a loser like you. Believe what you want, at least I know the truth."

He huffed under his breath, trying to prove his point he started walking towards the girls locker banging on it to open it, searching through the now fully exposed locker, "Quinn's Cheerio jacket? How unusual. Shall I proceed?"

"She let me wear it after one of the games because it was freezing outside and I was wearing a tiny Cheerio's uniform. Now get away from my locker, that an invasion of privacy."

"Hmm... Wait one moment..." he said softly looking through the locker, "Wow." he said trying to hold in his lunch, "There's a picture of you and Fabray... You know doing the legendary Kissy-kiss."

"It happened at a party once when we were drunk. She gave me it as a joke because we don't have feelings for each other. I only think of her as a Sister."

"Exactly." he said rolling his eyes, "And I saw this thanks to sitting next to you in history." he said pulling out a note book, "It says I love P-Pu-What?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the girl.

She quickly took the notebook away from him and stuffed it her locker before slamming it shut. "Nothing. It said nothing, okay?"

"You love... Me?" he asked in shock gulping softly, "I-I... What?"

"I don't love you okay? Just drop it." She said, before storming away. He raised his voice, "If you don't love me then why'd your note book say I love Puckerman and why'd you blush wildly when I kissed you?"

She stopped walking and looked around the now silent hallway. "I don't know what you're talking about. You must be going crazy."

"Do I really need to break out the notebook?" he asked looking at her a raised eyebrow.

"Just shut up. I don't love you. End of story."

He shrugged his shoulders turning around, "Rachel Berry loves me and this proves it." he said softly banging the girls locker again. She ran up to her locker and slammed it shut. "Stop trying to go through my stuff."

"I'm not." he said softly with a shrug, a smirk on his lips. "Just come over tonight and explain all of your feelings to me."

"Yes you are. And I will definitely not go to your house tonight." "My house or notebook is shared with everyone."

"I'll just take it out of my locker myself, so you can't get it." She said, with a smirk.

Puck hit the locker once more snatching the vividly detailed notebook, "I'd like to see you try." he said before looking back at the hallway seeing the expressionless hallway.

"Fine, I'll go over to your house. Just don't tell anyone." She said, quietly.

"Deal." he said softly grinning. She looked at him one last time before walking away.


End file.
